


The Legifer Vexillum Letters

by Duco_Lacuna



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Humor, Light-Hearted, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duco_Lacuna/pseuds/Duco_Lacuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the world rejoices at Voldemort's defeat, Lucius sighs as he sits in Azkaban, having been imprisoned yet again for untreated crimes. He is relieved when Draco finds him the best lawyer, but no one told him it would be Miss Granger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Difference

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was done as part of a challenge over at the 10_letters community at Livejournal. It's a light-hearted lead towards romance, and is a short series of letters between the incarcerated Lucius and his lawyer, Hermione. (Chapter names are the prompts that were given for the challenge.)

  


_ **Legifer Vexillum Lawyers** _

_ **Jason House** _

_ **Isaacs Road** _

_ **London ** _

_ **JUS7 1CE ** _

Lucius Malfoy  
Cell 666  
Azkaban Prison  
North Sea

15th September 1998

Dear Mr Malfoy,

It is with a considerable degree of discomfort that I am having to inform you that your son has decided to nominate me as the unfortunate individual to put your case up to the Wizengamot. I have no doubt that you will be equally displeased with this revelation, but Draco insists on having his way and it is not my place to take up any arguments on the matter as my company requires me to take a professional approach.

I have read your case files and am aware that you have been incarcerated with no apparent crimes to name. (Here, I cough rather obviously to replace any written evidence of my humble opinion on the matter, but no doubt you will try and murder me when I visit you if I were to write otherwise. But then again, I would advise you to refrain from trying to get me fired as having me as your lawyer will be the best chance you've got of walking as a free man.)

Please excuse my bluntness, but I do believe you will not appreciate any false niceties on my part as our renowned views of each other are practically history. The difference between us is quite prominent, but I shall do my best to set aside my personal beliefs while engaging in professional work with you and I hope you shall do the same. Now that I am your lawyer, I'm afraid you will have to endure the way I operate and I shall warn you; it may not always be what you are accustomed to.

This, as you can see, is not exactly the usual letter you would expect to receive from one's lawyer, but as we all know, you are not a usual man and _I_ am not a usual lawyer. This is a letter to essentially introduce you to how I work as I think it is essential for you to cooperate if you wish to leave Azkaban alive.

I will be making a visit in the upcoming week to discuss plans with you and get to know you a little better as I find it easier to work with clients if I know them on a more personal level. (Not that there is any wish on my side to know you besides the basics, but sometimes, jobs can't be perfect.)

You will have to forgive me for my words, but I hope you will understand as it is not an everyday occurrence that I write to men of your…calibre.

Please be prepared for our meeting next week and your son asks me to tell you to be on your best behaviour. (I think he fears you will lose me as your lawyer if you try any funny business, so for your sake, I advise you to keep your ill comments to yourself.)

Yours as sincerely as possible,

Hermione Granger


	2. Irritation

_Please deliver via Owl mail (recipient: Miss H. Granger)_

17th September 1998

Dear Miss Granger,

I am ecstatic to hear that you and I shall be working together. (That last statement is written while under the impression that you are as intelligent as I have heard and are capable of identifying heavy sarcasm amidst the misleadingly jubilant words.) Your letter was, to be frank, rather unusual, but I admit that it was not unwanted. My only valid reason would be that spending time in Azkaban is about as entertaining as watching a dead man sleep. Your letter was a source of great amusement for me; an enlivening experience without doubt.

Although it was not something I would have expected from a lawyer of sorts, I do not regret reading it, seeing as the only reading material I have had so far was the large, most lacklustre stack of divorce papers bestowed upon me by my ex-wife's solicitor. Perhaps you will take pity on me (Merlin forbid) and bring me a book or two to keep me mentally healthy. On an after note, I severely advise this course of action if you wish to have me cooperating.

I hope you have been well (it is in _my_ best interests to have a healthy lawyer) and my son has not resorted to bribing you like his father would have done. Right now, I am smiling as I write; I have never in all my life been this honest before, but somehow, the sudden virtue seems to be quite willing to appear on parchment.

Now, to business.

You broached the subject of our differences brought on by my views. I should think it to be my duty now as your client, to truthfully say that I will not attempt to hurt you in any form known to mankind as long as you get me out of here. Anything that I may have believed in is hereby considered annulled, just like my spectacularly dreary marriage which never really worked in the first place. I shall explain the matter fully when we meet as parchment space is running out and the despicable thing they call a 'guard' is refusing to give me any more. Perhaps you could bring me a little writing material as well as some books, otherwise I fear I may be unable to be on my best behaviour.

I shall be available for a meeting with you tomorrow at 2 pm as I have an exceedingly busy life, watching the sun die in this wonderful institution designed to send all inhabitants thoroughly insane.

I can't imagine why people would complain about me being pessimistic. I feel quite cheerful, actually, considering I may even die in here. My innate joviality is coming at my own expense, seeing as it is irritating me immensely, but desperate times call for desperate measures. My irrepressible sense of humour is helping me survive this heaven and therefore I wish to warn you that you will need to prepare for constant sarcasm on my part.

Please tell Draco that should he try and patronise me again, I will not hesitate to set my prize peacock on him. While this may sound like a ludicrous threat to someone who has never met Cerberus (my peacock), it is in fact, an extremely horrific one. To get an inkling of just how terrible Cerberus can be, observe Draco's face when you relay my message to him.

I honestly and truthfully look forward to seeing you, Miss Granger. It has been rather tedious for me, having only prison guards with intelligence equivalent to that of a brick to converse with. Despite your somewhat disagreeable heritage, I am willing to forgo any politically unacceptable remarks in order to make some decent talk.

Sarcastically yours,

Lucius Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There; Cerberus is the prize peacock!


	3. Mortify

  


_ **Legifer Vexillum Lawyers** _

_ **Jason House** _

_ **Isaacs Road** _

_ **London ** _

_ **JUS7 1CE ** _

Lucius Malfoy  
Cell 666  
Azkaban Prison  
North Sea

21st September 1998

Dear Mr Malfoy,

Contrary to popular belief, I actually had an interesting time with you which I must thank you for. You were more than courteous, for which again, I am grateful.

I am glad that we had our meeting as I think I shall be able to fix something up without too much difficulty from the information you have given me. If you play the innocent martyr part to the Wizengamot as convincingly as you did to me, you're not going to have too much trouble with this business.

As you know, Minister Shacklebolt is more than fair and lacks the corruption that graced the Ministry while Ministers Fudge and Scrimgeour were in office. I have been in contact with the Minister to determine the possible outcomes of your trial and you will be pleased to know that there is a good chance that you shall be walking free without having to add to your criminal record by breaking out of Azkaban by illegal means. I shall discuss matters more thoroughly with you on my next visit (possibly in a fortnight's time).

Leaving aside subjects of professionalism; I do hope you are enjoying the books I gave you. Dickens is a hugely acclaimed author in the Muggle world and like I said; it will do you good to connect with the Muggle world at least intellectually as it will all be to your advantage. (E.g. a possible scenario during your trial may call for you to make an offhand remark about having read some Charles Dickens. That would impress no end.)

'Oliver Twist' seems more than an ideal book for you to read, seeing as it would be good for you to understand the characteristics of people of different parentage (i.e. orphans). The story is undoubtedly brilliant, but sadly neglected on my bookshelf, seeing as I haven't managed to convince any of my friends to read it. Perhaps I will have to bring a pin along on my next visit to deflate your head, but I'll admit with full responsibility for my actions, that you possess intelligence that seems to be becoming ever rarer in the world today.

Truly, even after saving the world from the dreadfulness of Voldemort, Harry still isn't able to spell 'floccinaucinihilipilification' without writing it down and Ron doesn't know what 'irrevocable' means even after I've told him several times. Sometimes, it gets terribly frustrating being with people who can't read anything beyond the length of 100 words, but I digress…

I'm very sorry to disclose my silly thoughts to you; I'm sure you have more important things to do such as rotting away in a godawful cell in that hell they call a prison. Maybe I'm signing my own death warrant by writing this, but I do think you are the most intelligent man I know of late. Sadly, everyone else who had over ten brain cells, died with the war; a fact that will always dishearten me. While the remaining survivors are so lovely in personality, sometimes, the lack of intellect is enough to drive me insane! At the rate at which people's brains are working, I may very well be sitting in the cell opposite you by next March, suffering from permanent psychosis.

I do hope you're not severely mortified after reading this really quite pathetic letter. I just needed someone to write to; and who else is better than a prisoner in Azkaban? At least I'll be able to rely on your 'honour' to keep my personal opinions a secret. The Minister is very strict on the media being kept far away from official institutions.

I shall be seeing you within the next few weeks to replenish my monthly dose of heavy sarcasm (I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding it in this letter).

Yours in bad-humour,

Hermione Granger

  



	4. Pollute

  


25th September 1998

Dear Miss Granger,

I do believe that we have found at least one similarity to refer to; both you and I are on the verge of losing our minds to the horrific mass of unintelligent, ignorant fools who insist on polluting the world with their incompetence. If I had any inclination to plot world domination, I would hire you as my right-hand lady to assist in my ridding the world of all the horrendous ignorance.

As it is, I shall settle for a quiet, wholly legal and approved prison escape that will ensure my freedom and enable me to make delusional plans all day. Sometimes, I like to dream of all the things that I have ever wished for. However, reality and the world that accompanies it are always calling at the door like an insistent bell that rings for my attention. Sometimes, life gets so tedious that I wish I could [_Heavily scratched out words_]

Forgive me, I am suffering a moment of ungainly sentimentality; a rare occasion which must have been evoked by the sheer nothingness of this merlinforsaken place. I find it most ungainly for me to be pushed into such boredom that I am actually becoming maudlin! That thought frightens me a little; after all, I am supposed to be a terrifying man, am I not? However, you already know the answer to that query since you saw me in all my pride and splendour in this magnificent cell of mine. Never have I felt more privileged to be lord of such a habitation (here you may insert whatever sound you can imagine me making at that comment).

I am thankful for those books you entrusted me with; they have indeed proved to be insightful and enlightening. I hope you were not trying to emphasize the point that the silly little orphan Twist is some kind of reflection of that dear Harry Potter of yours? It would be too blatant if it were; you may have a sound mind, but obviously being placed in Gryffindor was not a particularly wise idea. Your subtlety is in sore lacking, but I am sure we can work on that. As for your disclosing your thoughts in your last letter; while it made me laugh most maliciously (forgive me, old habits die hard), it was nonetheless very intriguing to hear about your friends' inaptitude and I am truly sympathetic to your cause. I, too, cannot bear to listen to mindless dolts who prattle (most of the Ministry) and suffered enough of it in my time spent in the seat of ministerial idiocy. I do hope that you are now fully convinced of my genuine reformation (I certainly am), and on second thoughts, you may need to bring along the pin you threatened me with as all I have to live with right now is my own expanding ego.

I loathe to write it, but you were not the only party that found our meeting pleasant enough. I have been deprived of decent company for so very long and have lost all sense of who is friend or foe. Now, it has become lawyer or prison guard? I am sure you are well aware of my shocking personality transformation; it is still rather alien to me as you may have noticed.

I am now running out of parchment. What a shame. I was just about to launch on a tirade against the disabled rights of ancient runes and how to look out for jumped-up clerks. Not to mention that all witches should wear azure on Tuesdays and orphans should be laughed at.

Miss Granger, I do hope you will be coming next Tuesday? I can imagine blue suiting you quite well. If not, at least try and laugh at an orphan.

Never truly yours,

Lucius Malfoy

  



	5. Problem

  


  


  


_ **Legifer Vexillum Lawyers** _

_ **Jason House** _

_ **Isaacs Road** _

_ **London** _

_ **JU57 1CE ** _

Lucius Malfoy  
Cell 666  
Azkaban Prison  
North Sea

2nd October 1998

Dear Mr Malfoy,

I shall indulge you on your strange request and hold conference with you this coming Tuesday; although I'm not sure if I have any items of clothing that are azure. I refuse to laugh at orphans because that is simply cruel and most unbecoming, not to mention worthy of only vagabonds and malicious people. That is not to say that you go under any of those terrible categories. In fact, I'd say you're almost a gentleman, but heed the rather important word 'almost'.

We may have a bit of a problem on our hands because Minister Shacklebolt is having a difficult week with several members of the Wizengamot (the old fools are refusing to retire even though they're all severely biased and senile) and the date of your trial may be further delayed. However, this can be turned to our advantage as it will enable us to review your case thoroughly and be certain of what to say in court.

Somehow, I doubt that you will need this extra time to prepare as I'm sure you've been waiting for the precious moment for several months. I will try my best to fix a date as soon as possible, but even I am having trouble getting through to the Minister as he is so incredibly busy.

I am very sorry for this delay, but we shall simply have to trust that the Minister has not forgotten the…wonderful services you have done for the wizarding community in the past. After all, you're quite a prominent wizard on the pure-blood front and it is hardly unlikely that people will forget you anytime soon even if they wished they could.

Perhaps I am making a serious mistake in writing this, but it is no crime to be sentimental now and then and you are welcome to express it in our correspondence. I am amazed that it has taken you this long to actually come to that certain point but I admit that it has been an important factor in convincing me of your reformation.

I am glad you are enjoying the books; I shall bring some more to keep you entertained. As for Oliver Twist; I never intended to make the blatant hint that perhaps he and Harry have much in common (for instance, Harry was never taken in by an old ruffian like Fagin). I shall also bring you some more parchment as it sounds like you're running low. I regret not being able to read your manifesto on the rights of ancient runes and jumped-up clerks, as I'm sure it would have been very amusing. I hate to admit it, but you are actually quite funny when you use your sarcasm for the right means. I am sorely missing having an intelligent conversation with someone…

Sorry. I just had an annoyingly sentimental moment! I'm afraid I have to go as I am needed at a lawyer's conference. All in all, any problems to do with your trial date will be smoothed out by the time I see you.

I shall see you on Tuesday,

Hermione Granger

  



	6. Reject

  


7th October 1998

Dear Miss Granger,

I enjoyed our last meeting very much, so thank you for that. I do believe our talk on elfish rights was rather interesting and prolific, despite having been a complete digression from the original topic. Regarding the trial; I have already said this several times during our latest meeting, but you seemed adamant not to believe me, so I shall try again, this time in written words as it may be easier to accept it on parchment, than straight from myself. Whatever happens with the Wizengamot and the Ministry, I am willing to entrust all matters to you fully and I have no doubt that you will be more than capable of handling matters on your own as you are a very competent, intelligent young lady who I am certain is more than a match for the Ministry fools.

I hope my flattery is clear enough in its intention, but just in case your Gryffindor instincts prevent you from reading between the lines, here is the message in blunt crudity: Get me out of here, or else.

There, that looks a lot better. I admit, I am so accustomed to talking in the language of diplomats, that I have forgotten how to be straight-forward and forth-coming in such matters. Perhaps it is something that I can learn from people such as yourself, and in return, I will be humble enough to offer you my skill as possessing a silver tongue.

Forgive me, but my arrogance knows no bounds. If you have no wish to hear it of me, you are free to simply tell me so. Until then, I am afraid you will have to put up with me, Miss Granger. I have learnt much while imprisoned here in this hellhole, and though I will not deny that the suffering has been immense, I am willing to accept that perhaps there is something good in my being here.

In this loneliness, there is no one to judge me either for my being or for my past. Though I occasionally find myself steadily tumbling down the hill towards madness, the sheer emptiness of solitary confinement gives a strange sort of hope. Here, with only myself as witness, I do not feel like a reject of the society I once thought to be true. Do not mistake me; I certainly bear no wish to remain any longer than I must in Azkaban, but while I am here, I remind myself that I may as well enjoy all the views it has to offer.

Ah, my mind is degenerating. All this talk about freedom and self-discovery is driving me into a curious state of un-being, so I shall not make any further attempt to express myself in this moment.

I hope we will be having another meeting soon, as contrary to misconstrued belief, I find much pleasure in engaging in conversations with you.

Until then,

Lucius Malfoy

  



	7. Risk

  


  


  


_ **Legifer Vexillum Lawyers** _

_ **Jason House** _

_ **Isaacs Road** _

_ **London** _

_ **JU57 1CE ** _

Lucius Malfoy  
Cell 666  
Azkaban Prison  
North Sea

15th October 1998

Dear Mr Malfoy,

Sorry for the late reply; I have had an incredibly hectic week trying to sort out a disaster that's hit the Ministry. Last Friday, one of the janitors accidentally set fire to a stack of files in the office of the Wizengamot Secretary, and trying to recover all the lost information from the ashes was unbelievably difficult work. The terrible irony of it all was the fact that amongst the files that were burnt, your folder was included. Now, before you hyperventilate at the Ministry having lost all record of your upcoming trial, I will be kind enough to let you know that _I_ managed to salvage the ashes and restore the documents. Therefore, it is with smug apologies that I tell you your flattery is not going to be enough leverage to get you anywhere.

However, threats aside, I am glad to report that the danger is over, and everyone involved in the situation has left it with their lives and good health intact, although perhaps that is not the kind of news you would refer to as 'good'. There is little risk to be soon regarding the chances of our success.

To alleviate your spirits, which must have undoubtedly plummeted at receiving all this news, I am pleased to inform you that the date of your trial has been fixed to 29th of this month, so you could be a free man by November! However, before we crack open the champagne, it will be vital to get as many meetings in as possible in these last few weeks to ensure our preparedness. I shall come by this coming Wednesday, and we can discuss it fully then.

About your thoughts on Azkaban; I will be no judge of whether it has done you good or bad, as I do not believe it to be my place to do so, but I am sure it is a very character-building institution. While your arrogance is a renowned feature of yours, I cannot help but comment that I don't think you would be as amusingly sarcastic as you are without it. As for me being too Gryffindor to read between the lines; I just think you might be too Slytherin to trust me, Mr Malfoy! You may have a silver tongue, but I am the one with the (apparently) golden heart, so I advise you to think again before you make such humble boasts.

The loneliness you are experiencing is possibly intensified by the fact that it comes at such a difficult time. Take heart in knowing that you still have Draco waiting for you out here, and I am certain we will not fail to gain your freedom. If you ever feel the need to talk, I am always here as both your lawyer and dare I say, a confidante?

Take care and I will see you soon,

Hermione Granger

  



	8. Scream

  


27th October 1998

Dear Miss Granger,

Choosing to have these last few meetings was a wise decision indeed. I have remembered everything you requested me to, and I have no reason to doubt my ability to recall whatever the Wizengamot may demand, but as the day of my trial draws near, I find myself more and more uncertain.

Nervous before the performance, so to speak. I realise that it is only two days until the date of the trial, but I was wondering if you could possibly find the time to fit in one last visit into your busy schedule? Of course, I understand if it is simply out of request, as I am sure I am not the only one who covets your attentions, but I would greatly appreciate it if you took it into consideration.

Assuming you do not flaunt these letters of mine to unwanted eyes, I shall make the wholly unexpected confession, and permit you to think of yourself having been my confidante in this displeasing time. Though it pains my pride to admit it, I find it easier to thank you in writing, than in spoken words, so do not be offended if I never mention it again. It is simply my way.

And now, I watch the sinking of the sun as if for the last time, and it worries me. I, too, am certain of our success, but I cannot prevent myself from feeling as though I have a death sentence hanging rather morbidly over my head. It is hardly a pleasant image, but what the mind conjures up, the eyes have no choice but to see. I am seized by the terrible urge to simply give up, which I have never felt before. The darkness that descends upon me now, is more than that of the night, and I find myself doubting everything.

Perhaps it is my punishment for all my past mistakes; I am more than willing to make amendments and accept this retribution if it means I may walk free with a clean conscience. There is no need for that surprise, Miss Granger; I do possess a conscience, and always have done, although it has only been put to 'good' use in the last few months.

Now, I am smiling at the thought of the trial. No matter what the outcome may be, I ask of you not to scream or make even a sigh; it would only heighten the tension and serve no use in calming me. I hope that you will be able to fulfil this last request of a pitiful man; it would bring me great relief to be certain of your refreshingly unpredictable behaviour.

Miss Granger, I wish to say just one more thing before the light fades in this cell of mine and prevents me from writing any more. Ever since our first meeting, something has been lingering at the back of my mind like an old memory, and I have been burning with a desire to know the explanation ever since. I have heard through the great grapevine (or in this case, Draco and his uncontrollable mouth), that you have not been feeling well in your heart. Forgive me for being blunt and pointing out the obvious, but I have also heard that the severance with one Ronald Weasley was the cause of your misery. I will not make any judgemental comments on what I think of the Weasley boy, but allow me to at least offer you my condolences (coming fashionably late as always) and my humble self to be your confidante, should you need such services.

Yours, feeling horribly sentimental,

Lucius Malfoy

P.S. I am also willing to offer my services as a hired wand, should you find the urge to have that despicable piece of idiocy (Weasley) obliterated from the face of this earth.

P.S.S. When have you known me to hyperventilate?

  



	9. Nervous

  


  


  


_ **Legifer Vexillum Lawyers** _

_ **Jason House** _

_ **Isaacs Road** _

_ **London** _

_ **JU57 1CE ** _

Lucius Malfoy  
Cell 666  
Azkaban Prison  
North Sea

28th October 1998

Dear Mr Malfoy,

I am not sure whether it is I who feels sorrier for not being able to make a last meeting, or you, but I hope this letter forms some kind of substitute for it. With the trial only a day away, I can understand your anxiety (believe me, I am no better off than you in this instance), but let us reassure ourselves with the thought of our inevitable triumph. I have complete faith in your abilities, and I have no reason to believe that a diplomatic connoisseur such as yourself will falter in the face of the Wizengamot. To add to the unusual pile of compliments and good fortune I am paying you, I wish to let you know that the Minister has now been swayed to be more on your side, thanks to a lot of persuasion on my part. Don't worry; I didn't Imperio him or anything, but I almost had to tie him to the chair in order to get him to hear me out.

Fortunately, my struggles have been worth it, and now, we not only have the Minister on our side, but also Harry (whom I bullied into doing this) and Ron (no comment) which will greatly lift our chances. Draco has also come to see me over the last few days, and it seems he is even more nervous than you. I had to actually tie _him _to the chair to stop him from pacing so much. He's looking so underfed and unkempt, that I think you actually look far more groomed than him, despite being in Azkaban. I've never seen him so worried…

No need to worry though; he's being well looked after by Astoria. I don't know if he has told you, but they intend to announce to the world that they are a bit more than friends, and I suppose the news was going to be a surprise for you, but oh dear… I have just given written evidence that I am in no way capable of subtlety or secrets. You must forgive me for my Gryffindor traits, but in my defence, my honesty can hardly be called vice!

I shall answer your inquisitiveness with said honesty, and may Merlin forgive me for giving into the sentimentality I have picked up from you (did you know you're a bad influence on me?). It's been two months now since Ron and I split up, but I can't deny that I'm feeling fully recovered. It was a mutual decision; we both knew it wasn't working, though I think I probably tried to hold onto the illusion of our love a lot more than Ron did. Anyways, we ended it on neutral terms, although it doesn't help that he's moved on so quickly with that…well, I'll leave it to your imagination to fill in the blank space that represents Lavender. She's such a girly idiot, it makes my skin crawl. Truly, I never saw someone misuse their intelligence as badly as her, and I would bet Merlin's best socks, that you would hate her just as much as I do. She's exactly the kind of girl you said you didn't like; chatty, brainless, ridiculously conspicuous about her relationships, and general infuriating stupidity. Mind you, I'm sure she _could_ be clever if she wanted to be, but apparently, her brain doesn't think so.

Oh dear… You must think I'm quite mad; I'm getting worked up over a nobody when there is the much more important event of the trial happening tomorrow! I think I'm going to be the one who will need the Healers; I feel like I'm panicking already! Still, there is absolutely no reason to fear the possible outcome as I'm more than certain that everything will be just fine as we have all the support we could ever hope for.

I'm glad I can count myself as your confidante (don't worry, I won't tell anyone). Did you know that you have quite a poetic streak? I'm sure you do, since you seem to be someone who knows everything there is to know about themselves, but I couldn't help putting on parchment just in case you didn't know. And now, I'm rambling…

Sorry if I've forgotten to answer anything, but to make up for it, I'll just say that you are a very good listener, Mr Malfoy, and I appreciate your patience with my 'refreshingly unpredictable behaviour', to use your quote. I'll admit that I had never expected you, of all people, to be my confidante, but I can't say that I'm not enjoying it. It's good to know that there are still _some_ intelligent people left in the world…

Yours more sincerely than usual,

Hermione Granger

P.S. Although I'm very tempted by your generous offer to rid me of Ron forever, I'm sorry to have to squash the fun and decline it as you'll be back in Azkaban again!

P.S.S. I hope you're not saying that hyperventilating is something too common for the likes of you? In any case, I think _I'm_ the one who's going to be hyperventilating…

P.S.S.S I promise I won't scream!

  



	10. Triumph

  


29th October 1998

Dear Miss Granger,

What can I say? I am now a free man, with many thanks to you and this state of being boundlessly liberal leaves me at a loss for words. I never imagined it would go so smoothly, although I suppose it was inevitable when the Minister of Magic is on the supporting side. Your strength and courage was very admirable indeed, and I am certain I was not the only one who was enchanted by your voice when you spoke. In fact, I recall being witness to seeing that old warlock Pratt actually leaning forwards as though your words were drawing him in. It would have been very amusing, had it not been slightly inappropriate.

It is more than delightful to be back at Manor, where I undoubtedly belong and which belongs to me, but it does feel rather empty and lacking of gusto. You should have seen me when I arrived back; the welcome committee consisted of Chokey (my last house-elf), my eagle owl, and of course, Cerberus, my prize peacock. It was far from jolly, to say the least.

I hope you are not laughing when you read this, as there is nothing amusing at all about the situation. I thought that having freedom would involve a little more fun, but apparently not when you are alone in a vast manor with nothing but a decrepit elf, a squawking owl and a vicious peacock for company.

As a last request and favour, I would like to ask if it would be too much to have your company for dinner? Forgive me for my boldness, but stepping into a world of freedom after months can do that to a man. I shall understand wholly if you have no wish to associate with me, now that our professional connection has been annulled, but allow me to say that I would miss having a fellow intellect to argue with.

Yours feeling ever hopeful,

Lucius

P.S. You may attach a reply to this letter and send it back with Perseus – the owl.

* * *

_I would be delighted to join you._

_Hermione x x_

  



End file.
